Haunted
by SangoandInuyasha3412
Summary: About Pai got the girl of his dreams but she's hard to marry him and there's her big sister to reasure her but she;s stopped by Kisshu.


Pai have something in his mind to keep his Princess to himself.He was working on his laptop in his swivel chair to how to do at just typing on there minding his own business as always not saying anything out of the blue studying her moves'Hmm my Princess,always beat me by using karate moves she's unstopable even she's angry there must be away to defeat her moves'Hit a bottom on the keyboard lights kept on making programs for him.

He glare at them"Everytimes she moves hearing music so why don't I try to drug her body parazlye her she won't able move a muscle and she'll be mine forever this plan will be right and there's nothing she can't do about it"Disappeared from his room. Princess was shipping for more cds,shoes and clothes all shipings bags in her bags went to her car put on Tyrese ft Snoop Dogg-Just a baby boy song put on her Diva sunglasses on her eyes drive off the wind was blowing her hair.

She saw Pai behind her in the mirror she turn her head fast he wasn't there"At's what I throught he better not come here or near"Pai appeared in the skies with his arms folded smiling looks evil"She won't escape from this time"Disappeared again.Princess drove up on the driveway stopped the car hop out of the car grabbed the bags put the keys in lock turn it went in the house walk to the serecity alarm put in the code only Selene and her know it.Went upstairs open Selene's bedroom she's asleep in her bed'Must been tired again'Patted Shadow and lefted to her room where it's shiny as always.

Put the bags down walk to her bed and found Kori sleeping on the sheets Princess smiled"So cute" Took her glass slippers so her fett can rest a bit she didn't notices Pai was in her closet waiting to let her guard down Princess put on "Lately" by Tyrese in repeat walk over to her mirror scatching her hair while singing"Have I told I love you I'll be your wishing well"Pai cover her mouth she gasp as he grabs both of her arms"I told you.You won't get away from me my Princess,you're mine now"Pull out a red ball between his fingers"Let's see this works shall we?"Move his hand from her mouth"You bastard again I'll'Put the ball in her throat his fingers rubbed her throat making the ball go down.

Her body got numb"I can't move my body but why?'Pai grabbed her chin"I paralyzed you my plan works can't move your body now"Kori wakes up and attacks him"Mew!!!!!!"Pai grabbes her by the neck"You fithy animal!"Throws Kori in the closet and lock the doors so nobody won't get in and interfere.Walk over to her paralyzed body as she looks down at the floor'My body can't move it help,help,help,help me onee-sama Pai is in my room wake up please save me I need you now'.

Picked up her body put her body over his shoulder her pedent dropped from her pocket so does her expowder and Pai disappeared with Princess on his shoulders she was unconuises.Selene wakes up from her nap shooks her head"I heard Anju's cry from help Pai got a long sky blueinto her room it's already late too for her he's going to rapes her.I've got to save her immdentley"Open Princess's bedroom look around no signs of her"she's gone Pai kidnapped her"

There's scatching noises coming from the closet Selene open it Kori was in there"Kori, there you are did Pai come in this room and took Diva with him?"Kori nodded her head"Meow,mew,mew"Selene put her hand on her chin"Pai did came in here I hope Kisshu don't come in my room I better found her"Kisshu was spying on Selene"There she is she won't escape from me this time"

Princess woke up her hands was chained on the top of the bed her clothes were gone and she was wearing a long sky blue dress at have blueberries,starz,and hearts on there still wearing her glass high hills shoes and long sky blue gloves"Hey where am I?"Look around then look down at the dress"Oh no! not again to this place this time"Pai came in the room"I see you're wake from your nap,my Princess"She hissed at him"You bastard what are you going to with me?"

Try to get the chains off of her wrisk Pai smiled"I'm going to make you as my wife"Princess looked pissed"Never in my lyfe with you.I already told you I have a boyfriend you lose again,Pai"Walk over to her grabbed her hair infront real tight"You will marry me no matter what you said to me"Put his fan against her chin lifting her chin to him.Princess got mad her eyes were glowing blue again she was super mad and angry at the sametime at Pai.

"Damn it! don't you have something else to do instead kidnapping me I always kick your ass and you always lose to me"Princess growled at him.Pai got closer to her face still holding her hair in his hand"At maybe but you probly watch what you said to me"Princess did a Diva smile and laugh"Or you're do what to me?are you going to hurt me cause if you do I'll kill you for sure"Pulled on her hair close to him"I will put you to sleep or paralyzed your body"

Got up and lefted closing the doors and locking it'Aww damn it all to hell I'm in trouble now can't escape from I've dropped my pedant and my expowder in my room oh god in these chains are so tight on my wrisk onee-sama come and svae me I hope Kisshu don't find you'

Selene look at the floor and sees the cell phone and pedant'Her items'Then whined about it look around"I must her now"Masha start to say something to her"Selene alien altart!alien altart!alien altart!"She heard Kisshu outside of the window Selene wasn't having it at all"You again don't you something else to do?"Kisshu had his folded"Nope I haven't at all"Masha got infront of her"Don't worry I'll protect you,Selene"Selene her fist on her heart"Yeah sure"Masha fly towards him but Kisshu smacked him out of the way and saw Selene jump out of the window to the tree her arms went wild"I should of transform before this"

Grabbed hold on the tree and then side down her eyes wide and her mouth the same'I think I split a sence in my skirt again'Kisshu fly down to her and laughed"Haha!I didn't know you're a treehugger"Selene shakes her head and ran off Kisshu looked"Tag I'm it"Fly behind her and she was breathing in and out"Didn't your mother don't run in your skirt?" Selene kept on running"Yeah well at least she didn't say I didn't have to be chase by the lights of you"

Two chimer anima appeared in his hands


End file.
